This invention relates generally to carbonation apparatus for supplying carbonated water to post-mix beverage apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for controlling the supply of water to a carbonator tank as demand for carbonated water changes.
Carbonation apparatus, generally referred to as a carbonator, used in connection with post-mix carbonated beverage dispensers, for example, is generally known and includes means for supplying both uncarbonated water and carbon dioxide gas to a carbonator tank wherein the two are mixed to form carbonated water. It also includes a conduit for transporting the carbonated water, which extends from the carbonator tank to a post-mix dispensing nozzle where the carbonated water is mixed with a quantity of flavor concentrate or syrup. The carbonator also normally includes some type of water pump to supply uncarbonated (still) water to the carbonator tank depending upon a sensed level of water in the tank. Both mechanical and electrical pump configurations have been utilized. In order to control the pump, some type of pump control is required to supply water in response to the level of carbonated water in the carbonator tank.
One type of pump control is known wherein a carbonator tank is mounted on a balance beam which has other components of the overall carbonator apparatus mounted on the opposite end of the beam. As the water level rises or falls in the carbonator tank, the tank will move up or down with the beam due to changes in weight of the tank, and the supply of water will be automatically controlled in response to this change in weight.